


You make him shine

by Katertot_4



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Inspired by Stardust, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Multi Chapter, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Sexual Tension, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unresolved Romantic Tension, emotionally constipated stick in the mud, geralt is Bad With Words, star jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katertot_4/pseuds/Katertot_4
Summary: No one could classify a man like him to be a hero.Not until a bard did.A bard that quite literally barreled into his life, with black wax dripping down his hand and gripping a lute for dear life.He had the nerve to think of Witcher's as hero's. Someone to provide him safety.Someone who would protect a star.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	1. You make him shine

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but just wait. It’s gonna get good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s very short, and may make some audiences uncomfortable since there’s a death in the beginning..

Jaskier shone. He always knew he did.  
But he never knew of the consequences that came with it. And the danger to people like him.  
He'd never thought about how someone in their right mind would cut open a persons heart just to say young and beautiful forever. He'd never thought about it, until he was sixteen.

He'd heard the scream. He knew he did. And he knew where it was coming from. His parents chambers.  
His mother.

Young Julian Alfred Pankratz rushed up the steps, the cold stone walls sending a chill down his spine. Lighting his way by candlelight, Jaskier crept to the chambers. In what little light he had, he saw his mother. 

Her eyes glazed over, chest concave now.  
He saw a light emitting from his fathers hands. Cascading crevices around the room. 

"Father?" Jaskier questioned. Leaning deeper into the room. His father stilled. Movement ceased and jaskier had to come to a harsh and devastating reality.

His mother was gone. And his father was the culprit.

"Why-"  
His father turned, beard bristling out and eyes piercing blue.  
"Go to bed Julian."

He fought on.  
"But-"  
That was a bad decision, jaskier would come to realize that some later years.

"I said! Go to bed!" His fathers cleaver that was dripping with his mother's blood was now turned towards young Julian.

He left.  
Not just to his room.  
But far, far away from his family's estate.

Taking his lute, some clothes, a horse and three Babylon candles with him.

If his father could do that to his mother, what is stopping him from doing the same to his own flesh and blood.  
So he left.

Changed his name.  
Jaskier.  
From some buttercups he'd seen on the road to his first destination.  
The edge of the world.  
———-  
It all happened much to quickly.  
A nobleman had found out of Jaskier's shining, and like any greedy, good for nothing, cockalorum of a man. He went after it. Lunging for Jaskier, dagger in hand. 

Before Jaskier's could even process his own thoughts, he lit a Babylon candle.  
He thought of something. Anything.  
Safety. He needed safety.

Witcher. Witcher's bring safety.

And he disappeared in a dusk of light. Leaving a trail of silence in the noble mans stumbling wake.  
————  
Geralt was not one to be trifled with.  
White hair. Inhuman gold eyes and scars that spread across his skin.

He was menacing. A single look will leave a man shaking in his boots. The two swords he carried on his back didn't seem to help much either.

People were afraid of him. And for good reason.  
He killed monsters. Saved the people and killed the their pests.

But he wasn't a hero. No one could classify a man like him to be a hero.

Not until a bard did.  
A bard that quite literally barreled into his life, with black wax dripping down his hand and gripping a lute for dear life.  
He had the nerve to think of Witcher's as hero's. Someone to provide him safety.

Someone who would protect a star.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt struggles trying to understand how jaskier seems to sparkle/

It had been a few months of traveling with the bard. And Geralt had learned two things. Jaskier had a voice gifted by the gods but he would not stop talking. And he shone. Sparkled sometimes.

At first he thought it was the fire just lighting up the bards skin. Well essence. But it wasn't   
the fire. It was the bard itself.

So one night, Geralt half out of his wit-- brought it up.  
"Talk."  
He stood, arms crossed and eyes burrowing into Jaskier's own.

"I beg your pardon?"  
Geralt snorted, as exhausted as he was, he knew his words weren't the most eloquent and thought out.

"You're hiding something."

Jaskier smiled, scooting his bowl of stew far from his person.

"And what would I be hiding Geralt?"

Geralt grunted, thinking of a way to ask the bard why he shone without making the conversation tense, therefore ending said conversation.

"Well...You have to be hiding something...You don't just crash into a unknown man with a babylon candle melting around you."

jasper laughed heartily, throwing his head back then snorting with a small nod.

"You've got a point there.." the bard thought for a moment, his blue eyes brushing the floor, following up to the witcher.

"Can I trust that you won't hurt me for greed Geralt?"

"Im not greedy Jaskier." Geralt quipped, the corners of his mouth turning up pleased. But Jaskier didn't make a move to continue. Geralt pauses briefly, examining the bard and the situation.  
Then the though occurred to him;  
He'd never seen the bard this serious.

"Okay bard, tell me." He cleared his throat, making it full well that his attention was all on the brunette in front of him.

Jaskier steadied himself with a quick huff under his breath before he continued.

"I'm, well, I don't know really how to explain it without making you believe I was mad, since technically, I shouldn't really exist. At least as much as I've known, the world hasn't seen nor heard of one in ages. Which makes sense by the way...." Jaskier stalled on. In the way only jaskier could. By talking. And Geralt found himself ever so quickly losing his patience and his sanity.

"Spit it out, Jaskier!" The bard shook. Ultimately silenced by the Witcher's growl. Both knew Geralt had seen Jaskier flinch. Which made him wonder just what type of thing happened to the bard to make him flinch like that.

Jaskier nodded quickly, gathering up his courage. His first words only came in a whisper, almost silent to the human ear. But Geralt wasn't human.  
"Yes well, I'm sorry.... I really didn't mean to anger you." He rubbed lightly at his arm. Something to do than to look at the golden eyes of the man in-front of him.

Geralt softened.  
"You're fine. Please continue."   
Jaskier's head shot up. Gazing quickly to the Witcher eyes wide and surprised. Before his face shifted to a lopsided grin and ruddy cheeks. Then it happened again. The thing that prompted the conversation to begin with.  
The sparkling.

It shone brighter than earlier, illuminating the space around the bard. Bright ethereal light.

Jaskier had made a story of bandits and unhappy people going after him and his close to death situation which brought him to Geralt.

But it failed to explain why Jaskier sparkled. And it picked at Geralt. Drove him mad. He needed to know or he'd pull all his hair out.  
Which surprisingly was the color that jaskier sparkled out. Geralt found he really liked that color.  
————-  
Another few months past and Geralt found that jaskier shone all the time. Each day getting brighter and brighter.

Especially around children.

They were in a small village, just off the coast.  
The fields and meadows blooming with multiple colors of flowers. Which Jaskier did not fail to notice and 'ooh and ah' over.

They'd finally made it to the inn, trying to bargain their way into a big but inexpensive room. With a bath. They both badly needed one.

Jaskier strummed his lute absentmindedly, making a tune out of nothing.   
When three children ran up to him, calling upon him to play for them and to tell stories of the white wolf.

Jaskier obliged, cheeky and happy for an audience.

Geralt kept bargaining.

The children pulled the bard to the outskirts of the village, to one of the many flower filled meadows they'd seen upon entering.

The youngest, a small girl with wild brown curls, stayed close to Jaskier. Leaned herself on his side, while he strummed a playful less gory ballad for the children.

Let me tell you of the white wolf  
Who keeps us safe, far and wide  
Moon-shone hair and sun-shine eyes  
Slaughtering creatures that lurk near the tide

Listen close dear children, and be aware  
That the Witcher's job isn't one to compare  
With two mighty swords and armor black  
He has the skills us humans lack

Make sure when you hear a creeping sound   
To call the Witcher if he's around  
But don't think he'll clear these pests for free  
For his work you'll have to pay a fee

A coin for the Witcher   
A coin for the work  
A coin for the Witcher   
For the creatures that lurk   
A coin for the Witcher  
And pay him well  
So that those he slaughters  
Don't come back to dwell

Jaskier hardly noticed the other two sunny faced children cuddling up him as well. Focusing on the tale he'd woven.

"Excuse me sir." What looked to be the oldest piped up. He seemed to be around 8, with dark brown hair like the littlest one and a splattering a freckles.  
Jaskier nodded, acknowledging he was listening to the young boy.

"Can I become a Witcher?" A gleam seemed to light in the young boys eyes. Making the bard smile, setting his lute to the side.

"If I'm being honest, I don't know, on our way back to the inn you may ask the white wolf himself."  
The boy seemed to shudder into himself, eyes tracing along the petals of the wild dandelions.  
"Oh uh, no no, that's alright. We don't need to speak to the Witcher."

Jaskier softened, placing a delicate hand on the boys shoulder.  
"There's no need to be afraid of him." Jaskier thought for a moment, the boy was still looking down at the petals.  
"He's really a big softie once you get to know him."  
That seemed to lift the boys spirits cause he went on a ramble asking Jaskier's about what creatures he'd seen Geralt kill.

The final child, a quieter one, probably around 5 or 6. Spoke up.  
"Ew!" She squealed, giggling while she tied ribbons of green stems together.  
"I don't want to hear about the yucky stuff. Tell me more stories and keep playing your lute."

Jaskier's smiled reaching once again for his lute, ready for another ballad.

It wasn't long till the littlest one spotted something towards the village.  
A silver haired man walking briskly towards them.  
She pointing quickly, tugging on Jaskier's doublet.   
His attention taken, the music stopped. 

"Oh Geralt! What a surprise! Come and join us!" Jaskier waved over, his spirits immediately lifting.

"Yes! Come and join us Geralt!" One of the children parroted back, bouncing up from their place in the meadow.

Jaskier swore he saw a smile appear on the white wolfs face.  
It was hard not to smile back.  
———  
Geralt was taking to the boy, who’d jaskier learned was named alestair. Who was bombarding the Witcher with questions and asking if his training and skills.

Geralt obliged, his demeanor calm.

The two girls stayed with Jaskier, weaving their own flower crowns. Mixes of golden dandelions and striking violets and small white paisleys just peaking through.   
The bard hummed happily testing the shake of the youngest’s head, almost the perfect size.

When the older girl, who’s name was laitha, surprised him. Shocking him with flowers haloed around his brown locks.  
He thanked her before breaking into joyous laughter.  
Geralt’s attention was now once again taken.

Jaskier couldn’t stop smiling, he’d finished the youngest crown and was working on laitha’s, when he caught Geralts eye.  
The sun was setting, the suns rays perfectly peaking out from the horizon.  
Catching perfectly on the Witcher. Silver hair shining and golden eyes and tan skin gleaming.

It was undoubtedly a sight for sure eyes. And jaskier couldn’t help it.  
He started to shine.  
But was soon frightened when a quick recollection fell across Geralts features.  
That made the bards blood run cold.  
He knew.


End file.
